Monkey King Peashooter
Monkey King Peashooter (悟空豌豆; pinyin: wùkōng wāndòu) was a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. It was one of the Hero Plants. It fired peas at zombies, and could have been moved anywhere, even above water. The player could have activated its skill after an amount of time since its last activation, which is attacking them with its Monkey King Bar. Origins Monkey King Peashooter is based on a Peashooter and Sun Wukong, also known as "Sun Goku" or "The Monkey King", a legendary figure in Chinese culture who is best known as one of the main protagonists in Journey to the West. Abilities Monkey King Peashooter has following abilities: *As any other hero, it can be moved by swiping a finger from its location to the desired cell. Hero Plants can be placed everywhere, except cracks in ground in Outsmart the Fire Child levels and uncovered earth in Battle of the Ox-Demon. If Hero Plant placed on other plant, it desactivates (except Oxygen Algae ability). Unlike other heroes, its speed can be increased by "Cloud Flip" skill *As any other hero, Monkey King, if chosen, present on the central cell of the lawn from the very beginning of the level. If zombies kill it, it is absent for some time on the field, after which it is reborn in the original place. *Monkey King Peashooter can fire average peas, which deals 28 damage per shot. His fire rate can be increased by "Godly Speed" skill. Peas can also be ignited by Torchwood *If his "Pea God of War" skill is unlocked, he can increase fire rate of all peashooting plants around him *By his "Golden Eyes of Fire" skill he can ignite tile underneath zombie in front of him, dealing continious damage *His superpower is "Golden Wand". With this skill he can deal huge damage to all zombies in range of tiles, instantely killin most of them, except Gargantuar, bosses and Tortoise Zombie, then he is not turned upside down Strategies Like most of the other Hero Plants, this could be used as an extremely effective level starter, and to beat the level objectives easily, as Hero Plants were automatically planted right after the level started. Unlike Iron Man Nut, Monkey King Peashooter was more focused on its attack power, but its use was still extremely simple. Treat it like an effective attack plant that could be moved anywhere on the lawn and remember to use its special skill in the most effective way possible, which was when there are many zombies in a lane. This was not a defensive plant, so do not move it near the zombies. Gallery 2014-07-30 20.43.27.png|Monkey King Peashooter in the Hero Plants upgrading menu Monkey King Peashooter seedpacket.jpg|Seed packet Trivia *It is the first plant based on Sun Wukong, with Monkeyfruit being the second. **Both plants are from China-exclusive games. Category:Peashooting plants Category:Hero Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Straight-shooting plants